The conventional installation structure for electronic devices (e.g. hard disk drives) such as the one disclosed in R.O.C. patent publication No. 572323 entitled “Improved structure for hard disk boxes” mainly includes a chassis, a hard disk box and an upper lid. The hard disk box contains a hard disk and has air vents on the bottom to disperse heat. There is a socket on the rear side to facilitate connection and positioning of the hard disk. The socket is fastened through a steel plate and a screw from the outer side. The socket further has a power supply socket on one side that has a flat cable to provide electric power for operation of the hard disk drive and a connector on another side with another flat cable to connect to the hard disk drive. The hard disk box is housed in the chassis which has a radiation fan on a rear side. The chassis further has a socket in the center connecting electrically to the socket on the rear side of the hard disk box. To facilitate positioning of the bard disk in the hard disk box, the hard disk box has screws on the left side and right side, and two sides of the lower portion to fasten the hard disk box.
However the conventional hard disk drive installation structure still leaves a lot to be desired. For instance, the flat cables of the power supply socket and connector are pushed rearwards and squeezed during connection with the hard disk, coupling accuracy suffers and coupling space shrinks. Connection is difficult and takes a lot of time and efforts. And connection terminals are easily skewed and damaged. Assembly and disassembly are more difficult. Installation of the hard disk box requires many screws that have to be aligned precisely with small screw holes for fastening. All this creates a lot of troubles for users.